Possession
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: Porn, unmitigated and unremorseful porn; now with added possessive!Cas. Any semblance of a plot should be shot on sight, salted, burned, and have its ashes dumped in Holy Water.


**AN:** This is for **half_vulcan** who reminded me that "when r/l gets you down… write porn!" *hugs*

~~~~~~~~~

Dean's mouth was hot and wet against his skin. Tongue darting out to lave at the sheen of sweat covering the pale flesh; tasting the pure essence of his lover.

Castiel moaned, a wanton sound vibrating against Dean's ear. Panting breaths mingled with unearthly sounds that only an angel could make, spurring Dean on, driving his desire.

The mortal dragged his mouth over Cas' prone body. Nipping and licking at the sweet tasting flesh. Dean could happily let his exploration go on for hours, but his angel begged so nicely- the wisps of air forming into "Please" and "Dean" and "Yes". The sounds alone could push Dean to the edge if he let it go on. He wanted to let it go on, to be pushed to that edge as he pushed Cas towards it as well; to cum together, bodies exploring, seeking, finding. But not now. Now, they needed each other, needed to feel the warmth of their physical connection. He needed to claim Cas as his, to take him, to know the angel wanted _him_.  
With deft hands, Dean coated his eager fingers; letting them trail down Castiel's body, seeking the tight puckered entrance of his angel.

His finger worked slowly, gently rubbing the flesh with tender pressure, dipping in- just the tip- before withdrawing to circle and ease once more.

"Dean," the word a choked whimper that rattled Dean's soul. "Please."

Dean quelled his angel's cries, kissing him deep and slow, languidly letting his tongue tease its way around Cas' mouth, while his finger teased its way into Cas' body.

One finger quickly became two; Cas' body opening up for Dean as if he belonged there. The angel thrust down onto Dean's fingers silently urging him for more, deeper. When a third finger joined, Castiel's head fell back breaking their kiss with a licentious cry of the hunter's name.

Dean didn't need any further incentive. He pulled his hand from Cas' body, slicking his throbbing shaft preparing to ease into his angel. His free hand brushed at Castiel's hair, pushing the sweat dampened strands from his face to pepper kisses over his angel as he slid inside him.  
The heat was almost too much, it always was. Cas felt like fire and power and awe; all barely contained in this human shell. Dean's mouth sought the angel's, an anchor, a focus outside the unimaginable bliss created by being sheathed by _Cas_.

Castiel gripped Dean's hips pulling him closer, further in. He loved the press and burn; he loved knowing Dean was doing this to him. He rolled his hips against Dean's, pleading with him to move.

The simple act had Dean seeing stars. He thrust into his angel's body; the ecstasy he felt with every move was mirrored in Cas' cobalt blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around his angel, hands clutching at slim shoulders holding on or being held- it didn't matter. Cas was all that mattered, _his_ angel. The feel of his skin, his heat, his hard flesh trapped between them pressing against his belly with every thrust-roll of hips. Their flesh sparking against each other, life and love and _heaven_ ricocheting through and around them.  
When he came it was in a bath of light, the world exploding behind his eyes and powerful arms holding him close; his ecstasy flooding and filling his angel.

Cas felt Dean's release, felt the warmth filling him. A possessiveness he'd never known grabbed him as tight as Dean's hold on his body, as tight as his hold on his heart, and he had to let his hunter know. With a hedonistic growl, "Mine!" Cas came; hot streams of cum coating their bodies.

They rocked slowly together, their bodies and minds coming languidly down from indescribable highs. Dean lay limply on Cas' chest, head tucked against the crook of his angel's neck; Cas' breathing lulling Dean further into relaxation. Cas kissed Dean's head, whispering his declaration once more, "Mine." Surprised when Dean's sleepy sated voice replied, "Yours."


End file.
